Closer
by Bonefreak95
Summary: Quinn had always known she was never really into guys but what happens when she realises that she has feelings for none other than Rachel Berry. Well, of course she isn't going to act on them... That is until a certain bubbly blonde works out why Quinn is spending so much time with Rachel. AU Season 2 QuinnxRachel. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1: To New Beginnings

**Hey all, I'M BACK. I apologize to the gods and back. I know I am a terrible person for not updating my other stories. I have just had no inspiration for them. But here I am. Now I have recently came into the obsession which is Faberry I know it's disgraceful. **

**Now a few things about this story: **

**It is an alternative season two. Quinn hasn't been dating anyone in a while so near the beginning of Season two. Rachel is dating Finn, and of course Brittany and Santana are at it as usual. **

**Now my updates will hopefully be better with this story than my others. **

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think should I continue?**

* * *

Quinn walked through the halls, she didn't expect to walk straight into Rachel Berry. Santana and Brittany had been debating what they were all doing this weekend when Rachel Berry slammed straight into her,

"I am so sorry Quinn" Rachel stammered, "I didn't see you" Rachel made the excuse but Quinn found herself frowning Rachel had clearly been crying,

"Watch where you're going Treasure Trail" Santana snapped, Quinn saw the slap that Brittany gave her on the arm

"Its-" Quinn began but Rachel was already gone. Quinn turned to see her grab Kurt, and they sprinted off. Quinn had never seen the smaller girl so distraught.

"What was that about?" Brittany asked with a frown, Quinn could tell the tall girl was concerned, Quinn shrugged,

"Who cares? She probably just realised cats had stopped showing on broadway or something, I mean she's so weird" Santana bitched, earning a glare from Brittany,

"San stop being so mean" Brittany scolded, "Something could be really wrong" Brittany added,

"I'm sure she's fine" Quinn said seeing that her friends had noticed she hadn't commented, "I mean she has Kurt so she's not alone" She added for Brittany's benefit knowing that the tall girl wouldn't let up if she was alone. Both friends nodded and they made their way to the cafeteria. They collected their lunch before moving to sit down next to Puck and Mercedes as the rest of glee club joined them. They sat and made idle conversation before Kurt walked in,

"How is she?" Mercedes asked,

"She's pretty shaken up but she'll pull through" Kurt said,

"What happened?" Quinn asked, they all turned and frowned, "We saw her in the hallway and she looked distraught" Quinn explained,

"Finn broke up with her said that there were better girls out there" Kurt explained with a shake of his head, "I'm going to kill that boy"

"Is that it?" Santana blurted out,

"San" Brittany hissed,

"What? We've been down this road before." Santana stated, "Rachel loves Finn, Finn becomes the Jerk he always is and then sends Rachel into a spiraling pit of depression" Santana stated,

"That's really harsh Santana" Kurt stated,

"But it's the truth" Quinn said sticking up for her friend and she knew it was in fact the truth. They all knew it was the truth and the fact no one disagreed with either of them told Quinn and Santana that Santana was right. Quinn finished her lunch and got up,

"Where are you going?" Santana asked looking up from her conversation with Brittany,

"I'm going for a walk" Quinn said defensively. Santana shrugged and let her walk off. Brittany grinned she knew Quinn was going to check on Rachel and she was glad her friend cared for the Rachel someone had too. Quinn wandered around the school until she found Rachel in the auditorium she knew in her gut that's where Rachel would be she just took her time getting there. She could hear the faint song of the Piano as she walked in. She saw Rachel look up and quickly wipe away her tears,

"Who's there?" She called out, and Quinn smiled as she walked closer,

"Hey" She said and she saw the disappointment on Rachel's face,

"Oh it's you" Rachel stated, "What are you doing here Quinn? Come to gloat that you were right" Rachel stated bitterly,

"I came to see how you were holding up" Quinn stated walking onto the stage, she saw the roll of Rachel's eyes,

"Of course you were" Rachel said bitterly and Quinn was rapidly loosing her patience,

"Look Rachel it's not the end of the world, and Finn is an ass that no likes" Quinn tried, Rachel looked up with a frown,

"Why do you care Quinn?" Rachel asked, Because I love you. was the first thought through Quinn's head, no she thought, she was not gay for Berry. Quinn shook her head,

"Because I care, and I do like you Rachel, you're super talented and you shouldn't be lugging around a loser like Finn" Quinn stated. Rachel seemed shocked by the words. "Look Santana, Brittany and I are going to the mall on Saturday, why don't you come along get your mind of things" Quinn proposed, she saw the frown on Rachel's face and she could tell the brunette was debating whether it was a trick or not,

"I have dance class till twelve" Rachel stated,

"I can pick you up after" Quinn proposed with a smile, and Rachel nodded,

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel said and Quinn shrugged,

"Don't mention it" She said with a smile. She later found out she shouldn't have mentioned it especially to Santana.

"What the hell Q?" Santana screeched as they walked into Quinn's house

"She needs a friend so I just suggested it" Quinn tried to reason,

"I am not being friends with man hands" Santana all but shouted,

"San" Brittany protested, but Santana ignored her,

"No B. I'm sorry but I will not let my reputation go down for Quinn's fantasy" She said and Quinn rolled her eyes,

"Santana please" Brittany shouted stopping Santana in her tracks. Brittany never raised her voice to Santana, "Give her a chance" Brittany suggested and Quinn knew she had won.

"Fine" Santana bit out,

"And no name calling" Brittany said as she got up to put one tree hill in the dvd drive, "She's upset enough" Brittany said glaring at Santana. Santana nodded and Brittany grinned as did Quinn. Needless to say Brittany rewarded Santana through sex when they left and Quinn could only shake her head at the two. She knew that Santana was head over heels in love with her best friend they always had been, Quinn knew how scared Santana was of her parents kicking her out but she also knew that her mom would take Santana in regardless. Judy had been accepting of all of them ever since Quinn had moved back in to the point where Quinn had told Judy the truth. The truth that she had made a mistake when she was with Puck and that she in fact was more interested in girls than she was with boys and, of course it took Judy a couple of days to get over the shock but she soon discovered that there was nothing wrong with it, in fact she had become great friends with Burt Hummel and even joined PFLAG, to which Quinn couldn't be happier. Saturday was quickly upon them and Quinn almost ran out of bed when she woke. She was excited to find out what Rachel was like outside of Glee. Quinn showered and changed into skinny jeans and shirt. she slid her all stars on and walked down the stairs, it was 11.30 when Quinn left following the directions Rachel had text her the previous night. Quinn pulled up at a small dance studio and waited on the hood of her car. She text Brittany informing her that she was just waiting on Rachel. At 12 Rachel walked out, she was freshly showered and changed into her usual skirt and top. She approached Quinn and Quinn grinned,

"Great, are you ready?" Quinn asked holding her hand out for Rachel's gym bag which the brunette reluctantly handed over.

"Yeah let's go" Rachel said as she got in. Quinn drove them to the mall,

"So how was practice?" Quinn asked not sure how to begin a conversation with the smaller girl,

"Why are you doing this Quinn?" Rachel asked, Quinn glanced at her with a frown, "I mean if you are doing this as some cruel joke it's not funny and I would appreciate you telling me if it was" Rachel stated, Quinn sighed as they pulled up to the mall.

"Look Rachel, I understand that you may think that is what this is, but its not, you need a friend and I'm trying to be a better person" Quinn admitted, Rachel sat there stunned. She nodded,

"Well then, practice was same old now shall we go in?" Rachel suggested and Quinn nodded. They walked in and Quinn quickly found Santana and Brittany by the jewelry store,

"Hey Quinnie" Brittany grinned as Santana continued to ogle the diamond earings. "Hey Rach" Brittany greeted them both with a hug,

"Hey Brit" Quinn said with a smile. Rachel waved gently, Santana looked up and groaned,

"Finally Q, I was beginning to think Man" Brittany elbowed her, "Rachel, kidnapped you" Santana corrected glancing up at Brittany who nodded, Quinn didn't miss the smile on Rachels face,

"Come on let's shop" Brittany stated as she grabbed Rachel's hand. What had planned to only be an hours trip for a new collar for lord Tubbington had turned into a four hour long trip. Quinn and Santana ended up carrying most of the bags.

"Who's stupid idea was this?" Santana groaned as they sat in the food court, flexing her hand. Quinn only nodded, Rachel and Brittany brought back food from the designated restaurants and sat down.

"I got you a bacon cheeseburger Quinn" Rachel said making Quinn look up,

"Oh thanks Rach" Quinn said taking it from her.

"I remembered you say you like bacon so I got you something that had bacon on it and Brittany stated that you liked cheeseburgers" Rachel stated as Quinn nodded taking a large bite out of the burger groaning as the juices filled her mouth, swallowing she asked, "What did you get?" Quinn asked Rachel,

"A Chickpea burger" Rachel said as they ate,

"I don't know how you do that" Santana stated making them all look up, "I don't know how you can cut meat out of your diet which should be a crime and then egg, cheese and dairy too" Santana said, and Rachel laughed,

"I only do it cause of the way they are treated" Rachel explained and Quinn could see how much patience Rachel had for people like Santana. Quinn grinned as they went back to food. After they put the shopping bags in the car. Quinn made beeline for the bookstore. She was sat in the Sci-Fi section when she heard a giggle looking up she saw Rachel stood in front of her,

"Hey, sorry I kinda get lost in it" Quinn said standing,

"I don't think I've seen you in your own world before" Rachel admitted softly and the hair on the back of Quinn's neck stood on end. She shrugged,

"It's my favorite place" Quinn admitted as she picked up the three books she was buying.

"What are they about?" Rachel asked and Quinn shrugged,

"No idea I have to read them first" Quinn said with a chuckle making Rachel giggle.

"So you just buy them and hope you like them?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

"Pretty much, every year my mom and I have to do a massive clean out of books" Quinn said with a grin. Rachel laughed as Quinn paid for her books and they walked out in search of Santana and Brittany.

"Thank you for today Quinn" Rachel said, linking her arm with Quinn's,

"It's okay" Quinn said as they walked through the mall. Quinn could see a few of the Glee kids and some of the cheerios in the food hall,

"I can't see them" Rachel stated,

"Neither do I" Quinn admitted, "Their probably in a changing room somewhere" Quinn grumbled,

"Do they always do this?" Rachel asked as they went and sat in a coffee shop,

"Worse, I've seen them almost having sex in the bed store" Quinn said, Rachel was laughing now hard and Quinn joined her.

"I feel bad for you with those two" Rachel said once they had both calmed down and Quinn shrugged,

"I wouldn't be without them" Quinn said with a smile before getting up, she text Santana to say they were leaving. "Come on lets head, they drove themselves here anyway" Quinn suggested and Rachel nodded. They walked out and Quinn drove Rachel home pulling up at the Berry house Rachel thanked Quinn again and Quinn helped her with the bags into her house,

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Rachel asked and Quinn was shocked,

"Um Sure why not" Quinn stated, her mom was working late anyway. Rachel told her dads then led Quinn upstairs to her room, Quinn wasn't shocked when she saw the bright pink room. They sat and talked about glee and school, until Rachel's dad's called them down for dinner. They sat at dinner and Quinn wasn't shocked when they set vegan Lasagne in front of her. Quinn ate it she wasn't impressed with it. She didn't particularly want to ever eat it again. As it hit eight pm Quinn stood and collected her jacket,

"Thank you for having me Mr. and Mr. Berry" Quinn said as Rachels dads waved from the kitchen,

"I'll walk you out" Rachel said,

"Thank you for dinner Rachel" Quinn said with a smile,

"I know you didn't like it" Rachel stated and Quinn looked away bashfully, "Don't worry I know it's not everyone's taste" Rachel reassured.

"Sorry" Quinn said with a shrug, Rachel smiled,

"I had a really nice time today thank you" Rachel said and Quinn nodded,

"You're welcome Rachel" Quinn managed all she wanted to do was kiss Rachel, she was so close, she could just lean in and kiss her. "I should um get home" Quinn stuttered out and Rachel nodded,

"I'll see you at school" Rachel called as Quinn got into her car and drove home. As soon as she got in she got a cold shower. Quinn walked into glee to find Santana and Brittany in each other's arms. Quinn groaned and called Brittany,

"Yeah Quinn?" Brittany asked making Santana groan,

"Glee's going to start any second B" Quinn advised and Brittany nodded.

"How was your afternoon with Rachel?" Brittany asked,

"It was good I had dinner at hers then went home" Quinn explained.

"Sounds like a date" She heard Santana complain. Quinn rolled her eyes,

"It wasn't a date her parents were there" Quinn explained.

"Even worse" Santana muttered.

"I think you two are cute together" Brittany said, "You guys should totally hook-up" Brittany suggested,

"No offense Brit but I don't think she's into me" Quinn said and Santana snorted, Brittany elbowed her,

"It's not funny San" Brittany scolded, "Well I think you should try" Brittany suggested,

"And how do I do that B" Quinn asked,

"I'll help" Brit said with a grin. Quinn's eyes widened. No she thought Brittany could not help her. She was about to protest when none other than Rachel walked in with Kurt and Mercedes. Did she even like Rachel like that? Quinn thought, no of course she didn't… Did she? Quinn shook the thought out of her head as Mr Shue walked in. That night Quinn lay fast asleep but in her dreams she was anything but:

"_Quinn" the voice breathed, begging, Quinn was straddling a girl much smaller than herself, she was currently situated between the girls toned thighs as she kissed up her thighs. "Please" the girl begged making Quinn grin. Quinn practically dove back to the girls center, she licked and suckedd the girls precious bud making her squirm and moan. Quinn held her hips down expertly as she brought the girl closer and closer to the edge. "Quinn!" The girl screamed as she tipped over the edge. Quinn grinned and sat up not expecting Rachel to be lying under her. _

Quinn woke with a start she had been sweating, sweating heavily. She glance about the room nothing had changed. Quin slumped down with a huff as she felt the moisture between her legs. Groaning she got up and quickly showered.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Me!

**New Chapter! Yay. **

**Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think. **

**BX**

* * *

Quinn walked into school the following morning, Quinn could see Santana scolding some freshman cheerio and she smirked. She hated not being on the cheerios but she could see Santana was doing a good job, after her basic meltdown in her life Santana had forced her with a new change and she had gotten her hair cut, she had gotten it cut short so it fell just below her ears. After everything with Beth and Puck both Santana, Brittany and surprisingly her mother had all been adamant that she needed a new look. Santana had been adamant about the hair cut while Brittany and her mother had been adamant on the new clothes. She had swapped her dresses for jeans and basic t-shirts and shirts needless to say Santana had slagged her as soon as she saw Quinn in the new look after summer,

"Wow, are you trying to come out to the whole school already Fabegay" Santana stated with a smirk. Quinn stood in her converse and jeans and a simple t-shirt,

"Screw you Lopez" Quinn hissed,

"No thank you" Santana said back with a smirk making Quinn rolled her eyes. Walking to her locker she found Rachel leaning next to it. Quinn took a deep breath before walking forward,

"Hey" Quinn greeted as she opened the locker

"Hello Quinn" Rachel greeted with her hundred megawatt smile, Quinn smirked as it faltered and Rachel looked away and to the floor, "I just wanted to thank you for Saturday. I had a really nice time" Rachel added and Quinn shrugged,

"I wouldn't worry about it. But your welcome" Quinn stated,

"I was actually wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out after school or something" Rachel asked and Quinn panicked she couldn't be alone with Rachel,

"Thanks for the offer Rachel but I actually have plans today another time maybe?" Quinn said as she collected the books and headed to English. Quinn couldn't look back on Rachels down cast look. Rachel walked to Geometry with her head down,

"Hey Rach" A chipper voice said, Rachel looked up and saw Brittany stood with a grin.

"Hey Brittany" Rachel said with a smile, "What's up?" She asked,

"Oh nothing just going to class, hey do you wanna hang out later? Quinn's been acting off and Santana's got some Spanish thing she has to do" Brittany asked with a grin.

"Um sure" Rachel said with a shrug. She wasn't doing anything anyway, she thought.

"We can watch One Tree Hill episode, You like that show right?" Brittany asked and Rachel only nodded at the girls energy.

"Great well I've got to go see you tonight Rachel" Brittany shouted as she ran down the hall.

By the time that third period came round Quinn was beginning to lose hope in herself. How was she meant to concentrate with Rachel leaning over the desk talking to Kurt like that. She wasn't even paying attention so when Rachel sat next to her she panicked,

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, it came out a lot harsher than she meant.

"We're partners Quinn" Rachel explained,

"Oh right yeah sorry" Quinn said stuttering slightly. "Um, what ugh what was the assignment?" Quinn asked embarrassingly rubbing her face.

"We have to analyse a quote" Rachel stated and they began looking at quotes. Needless to say all the ones that had came up on broadway.

"Rachel I am not doing a presentation on Fanny Brice" Quinn protested making Rachel huff,

"Fine then. What will we do it on?" She asked, they eventually did come to an average conclusion on their topic and agreed to meet the day after. Quinn didn't want to do this. "We'll meet in the choir room at lunch tomorrow" Rachel announced and Quinn nodded as Rachel laughed. As she was collecting her things she heard Santana cackle behind her,

"Jeez Q, could you have creamed anymore when Berry sat down next to you?" Santana asked with a smirk. Quinn sent her a glare through her new hair cut.

"Shut it Satan" Quinn snapped as she walked to Glee with Santana strutting behind her. They sat in Glee while Mr Shue droned on about Sectionals. As the final bell went Quinn drove home as Brittany said she'd meet Rachel at her house after Cheerios practice. Quinn paled slightly as she drove to the restaurant outside of town. Walking in she saw her mother wave,

"Hey Quinnie over here" She called and Quinn begrudgingly walked over to where her mother and Burt Hummel were sat. She sat down and waited for Kurt to walk as soon as he did, she knew the look on his face said everything, 'I KNEW IT' was the look that he said. He strutted over with the common sashay of his hips,

"Quinn fancy seeing you here" He said as he slid into his seat,

"Fancy it" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"So your Fabgay" Kurt began and Quinn heard her mothers sharp intake of breath and Burt chuckle,

"So?" Quinn stated,

"Nothing it'll just be good knowing I'm not the only one at McKinley" Kurt said with a smile.

"You tell anyone Kurt I swear to go I will ruin your wardrobe" Quinn threatened and the terrified look on Kurts face said it all.

"Alright Alright let just settle down and have a nice relaxed dinner" Burt suggested. They all nodded, and they did have a wonderful evening. As they walked out Kurt and Quinn trailed behind,

"When did you know?" Kurt asked,

"As soon as I slept with Puck" Quinn admitted. Kurt nodded,

"I'm here if you need me Quinn" Kurt said with a smile, Quinn nodded and they shared a brief hug,

"Thank you" Quinn admitted. Kurt smiled and Quinn followed her mother home.

Across Lima Rachel sat with Brittany watching TV. They had just ordered Thai food as Rachel's fathers were out on their date night,

"So what happened with you and Finn?" Brittany asked, Rachel looked up from her dish,

"I don't really want to talk about it Brittany" Rachel admitted,

"Of course you do" Brittany said, "I mean I won't tell if that's what your worried about" Brittany said with a shrug,

"You promise?" Rachel asked,

"Pinkie" Brittany confirmed holding her pinkie out. Rachel hooked their fingers before stating,

"I wouldn't have sex with him" Rachel said looking away.

"Why would you?" Brittany stated with a shrug. Rachel frowned, and shrugged, "Finns an idiot anyway and the only reason Quinn dated him was for popularity" Brittany said. Rachel smiled,

"Thank you Brittany but I don't think Quinn even likes me so I doubt we'd have much to talk over" Rachel said with a shrug,

"Quinn likes you Rachel, I wouldn't doubt that" Brittany said in her airy fairy voice and Rachel shrugged she'd believe it when she saw it. "Come on the next episode is starting" Brittany insisted on watching another season of One Tree Hill after that. She left once it finished telling Rachel that this would know be a weekly thing. And surprisingly Rachel found she enjoyed herself, Brittany wasn't as stupid as she acted in front of everyone and Rachel enjoyed her company.

The following day Quinn walked into the choir room to meet Rachel,

"Hey" She greeted. Rachel looked up and didn't reply, Quinn frowned, "What's wrong?" Quinn asked,

"I thought we were going back to you disliking me again" Rachel stated and Quinn frowned and realised how rude she had been to Rachel the day before.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry about yesterday I wasn't feeling great" Quinn lied and Rachel nodded,

"Let's just get on with this stupid assignment" Rachel grumbled and Quinn smirked sitting next to her. They went through majority of the assignment that lunch break,

"Hey are you going to Puck's party tomorrow?" Quinn asked, Rachel looked up and frowned,

"I didn't realise I was invited." Rachel said quietly,

"Well I'm inviting you. Everyone in Glee is going you should too" Quinn stated and Rachel grinned before nodding,

"Alright" Rachel stated with a smile. Quinn grinned,

"Great I'll see you there at nine" Quinn stated. As Quinn left Rachel text Kurt and Mercedes for an emergency shopping trip. She met them at the mall that afternoon,

"I cannot believe you didn't know about this" Mercedes complained.

"Please can you guys just help me with this" Rachel pleaded,

"Don't worry we've got this" Kurt stated as he dragged them both round the mall. Later Rachel found herself in the changing room,

"Are you guys sure? It's kinda flashy" Rachel stated looking at her tone legs and flat stomach,

"Of course we are, girl you look smoking" Mercedes stated.

"Yeah you'll be turning all the heads" Kurt said and Rachel could hear the smirk in his voice. She nodded and bought the dress.

* * *

**Next time the party! Drunken Faberry and Brittana. Updates shouldn't be that late. Already writting it! **

**Let me know what you guys thought. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Party and The Plan

**Helloo Again, I was going to wait a little while to give you guys this but I wrote it today and have just finished proofing it so I can't hold it any longer. Thank you all for your reviews so far, **icesk8er, mysticmelodies, Linksys, xxDark Angel Babyxx **as well as the guest reviewers. **

**On a side note; just for you all to know, I don't like Finn, I never have I never will, so please be prepared when I don't treat him like a god. Also I did like Cory and RIP but I don't like Finn as a character so please don't expect all rainbows and bunnies when I write him.**

**PS: This story is unbeta's so any mistakes are my own and I apologise. **

**Anyway, onward, please enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn dressed for the party, she was in a loose sleeveless t-shirt with distressed jeans and her converse. She arrived at Santana's as Santana was getting dressed. For what was apparently the fifth time trying thanks to Brittany. Quinn waited patiently until they appeared,

"Can we go now?" Quinn asked,

"Alright don't get your boxers in a twist butch" Santana said with a smirk and Quinn glared. They arrived at the party to find half of the Glee clubers already there. Artie and Sam were talking as they drank and Puck was chatting to Finn. He waved excitedly as they walked in. Rachel was nervous she had never been to a proper party as she pulled up with Kurt. "Are you sure this dress is alright Kurt?" Rachel asked pulling the dress down.

"Rachel you want to impress people this is the way to do it" Kurt stated getting out. She took a deep breath before walking in. She could tell a few had been there for a while. Quinn and Mercedes were chatting in the corner as they walked in. Rachel saw Finn and Puck chatting as they drank beer in the corner. Puck grinned as he saw her,

"Hey Jewish Princess, want a drink?" He asked and Rachel and Kurt nodded. Quinn looked up to see Rachel walk in and her chin just about hit the floor. Rachel was wearing a short skirt that stopped mid thigh, she was wearing heels that shaped her legs. How the hell this girl got away with these dresses Quinn thought. She had clearly gone shopping with Kurt, because the strapless dress hugged her amazing figure and Quinn couldn't help but stare Mercedes chuckled,

"You're staring Q" She said and Quinn looked away blushing. Rachel glanced over and waved. Quinn gave a small wave as Rachel took a sip of her took a couple of drinks, things only began to pick up when more and more people began arriving soon the whole Glee club was here. The party soon got into full swing when they began to play drinking games and they were getting all progressively drunk.

"Spin the bottle" Puck cried as he set it up and they all knelt down. Puck was the first to spin and he landed Santana who shrugged and kissed him back, Santana spun and it landed on Brittany which everyone called unfair. Brittany span and landed on Rachel, Rachel didn't have time to protest as Brittany pulled her into a quick kiss. Rachel span and Quinn's heart stopped as it landed on her.

"You don't have to Quinn" Rachel said looking away embarrassed slightly, Rachel knew Quinn was still christian.

"I've never been one to back away from a challenge" Quinn stated with a shrug. They could hear the cheers and the cat calls as Quinn knelt higher. "I want a proper kiss. Tongue especially" Puck called. Rachel moved closer and lent over, Quinn closed the gap and sealed their lips. Rachel felt the world disappear as Quinn's lips molded to her own. Quinn held Rachel's hips closer to her own as they used each other for balance as they kissed, Rachel quickly became lost in it, as Quinn's tongue slipped between her lips and soon she was exploring Quinn's mouth with her own tongue. Quinn didn't realise where she was until she felt Rachel moan into her mouth. Quinn pulled away and the cat calls became louder. It wasn't until the shout from Finn came, did they pull away.

"Alright that's enough" Finn shouted, Rachel was breathing heavily she looked up at Quinn under her eyelashes and Quinn panicked. "I have to get a drink" She said under her breath getting up and retreating to the kitchen.

"For god sake Finn! That was smoking why'd you have to ruin it man" Puck complained,

"Forgive me Puck if I don't like watching my girlfriend make out with my ex girlfriend" Finn stated and Rachel frowned,

"Ex girlfriend" She stated,

"What?" Finn asked with a stupid constipated look on his face,

"We're both your exes" Rachel clarified getting up, Rachel did wait for him to protest as she walked in search of finding Quinn. In the kitchen, Quinn poured herself some vodka and took a long drink clearing her head. She could hear footsteps behind her but she didn't turn,

"Quinn?" It was Rachel, Quinn internally groaned. Rachel couldn't know she had feelings for her, she couldn't do it. She couldn't make the poor girl hurt anymore than she was.

"It was just a kiss Rachel" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"Your lying" Rachel stated seeing straight through Quinn's lies. "I understand your past and your family make you deny it and I respect that" Rachel said before taking a shaky breath, "I understand you wanting it to just be a kiss" Rachel stated and Quinn heard her walk away, she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and stood tall. She was not gay for Berry. She was adamant. Even though she knew she was lying. Quinn walked back through to see Rachel laughing and giggling with Kurt. Quinn sat and talked with Mercedes until they could all feel themselves getting progressively more drunk. Quinn knew she wasn't as drunk as the rest of them. She glanced back over to see Rachel and Kurt giggling to themselves on the couch. "Hey Q, everyone's heading home" Santana said in a weepy voice, yeah the girl was drunk.

"Come on, we better go" Quinn said as Brittany helped Santana out, she knew the tall Blonde didn't like getting drunk so was often the designated driver. Quinn walked over to Kurt and Rachel,

"How are you two getting home?" She asked, Kurt only giggled and Rachel shrugged, "Me and Britt'll take you home lets go" Quinn said pulling them both of the couch. She helped Kurt and Rachel out to the car and they climbed in with a passed out Santana. They dropped Kurt off and he stumbled inside. As they pulled up to the Berry's house, Quinn looked back to see Rachel asleep. Quinn rolled her eyes as she and Brittany managed to lift her out the car. They partially carried her into her room before Brittany said she had to check on the car and Santana, leaving Quinn to deal with a drunk Rachel. Quinn groaned and lifted her onto the bed, Rachel grumbled as she shifted her weight. Quinn pulled the covers back and removed Rachel's shoes.

"Hmm, Quinn?" Rachel said and Quinn gritted her teeth,

"Go to sleep Rachel" Quinn stated gently.

"Stay please" Rachel said tugging at Quinn,

"Rachel" Quinn protested,

"Please, I hate being alone and ever since Finn you've been so nice, I don't know what I'd do without you all sometimes. Please stay Quinn" Rachel pleaded, Quinn could hear the tears in her voice. Quinn squeezed her eyes shut before nodding,

"Alright I'll stay Rach" Quinn said gently as she sent a text to Brittany. She turned off the lights and quickly removed her shoes before lying down next to Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel said cuddling into Quinn. Quinn Swallowed loudly and held Rachel as she fell asleep. Quinn quickly relaxed as she heard the girls breathing even out. She couldn't believe she was doing this, how could she be so stupid and stay in the girl that she could potentially likes bed. It didn't take long after that to fall asleep. Quinn woke to feeling something grind on her, Quinn opened her eyes to find Rachel half lying on top of her, her hips grinding into Quinn's. Quinn's face burned bright red, this could not be happening. She could hear Rachel moaning slightly in her sleep and Quinn decided it was quickly time to get up. She gently rolled Rachel onto her back and slid out of the bed walking downstairs. She didn't expect anyone to be up on that early on a Saturday but they were. Mr and Mr Berry smiled at Quinn as she walked in,

"We didn't expect you to stay here" Hiram stated,

"I helped Rachel home and she asked me to stay" Quinn explained,

"How is our star?" Leroy asked,

"Still asleep" She said with reassurance.

"Heavy night?" He asked,

"Not for me" Quinn stated with a shrug, an irritated noise came from Hiram,

"You know I don't like them drinking" Hiram stated,

"It was one night" Leroy shushed, Quinn smirked at the two.

"I should probably get going my mom's probably worried where I am" Quinn said collecting her few things and beginning to leave,

"Well thank you for bringing our baby home Quinn" Leroy stated and Quinn nodded leaving. Upstairs Rachel woke as the door shut, flashbacks quickly hitting her of the night before. She groaned when she realise how pathetic she must have been with Quinn, great she thought know the girl is never going to like her. Rachel sat up and sent an SOS message to Kurt and Mercedes. They both responded and came over. They both sat there as Rachel explained what had happened and they were smirking, Kurt because he knew Rachel was confused about what she wanted and Mercedes because she knew Quinn must have had a lot of self control.

"I just I feel so conflicted" Rachel huffed,

"How so?" Kurt asked now completely confused,

"Because one half of me still wants Finn and the other half of me kinda wants Quinn" Rachel admitted,

"So its a Quinn Finn dilemma." Kurt stated with a raised eyebrow, Rachel blushed slightly,

"Well who do you want more?" Mercedes asked as if it was an obvious question,

"I.. I don't know" Rachel admitted, "Finn is safe and I can win him back, he's always been there" Rachel stated,

"And Quinn?" Kurt probed,

"Quinn's new and exciting, she has all these different sides and and this is so confusing" Rachel stressed,

"I have an idea" Mercedes stated, they looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Why don't you go on a date with both and then see who is better" Mercedes stated with a shrug.

"Yes, and then we can meet back and compare" Kurt said with a cheerful voice,

"Are you guys sure about this I mean Finn hasn't said he want's to be with me and Quinn might not even be gay" Rachel said and both friends looked away, "What?" Rachel asked,

"Well Finn said something the other day at home about how he misses you and it was a mistake" Kurt stated,

"And Quinn wouldn't have spent the night in your bed last night Rachel if she didn't care" Mercedes countered.

"But... But what if they found out?" Rachel asked,

"They won't the only people that know are us three" Mercedes stated with a shrug. Rachel gave a shaky nod,

"Alright."

* * *

The following Monday, Rachel walked up to Quinn's locker to find the girl stood there taking notes,

"Hi Quinn" Rachel said timidly unsure of the girls reaction,

"Hey" Quinn replied finishing the notes,

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out maybe sometime" Rachel stated with a shrug, and Quinn shut the pad with a slam as she turned to Rachel with a frown, how could Rachel have known Quinn was interested,

"Look Rachel all we did was kiss" Quinn stressed, "I'm not interested in you like that" Quinn said while her mind was screaming LIES at her.

"I understand Quinn, I'm sorry if I implied it like that" Rachel said looking at the floor, and Quinn's heart dropped when she saw tears in Rachel's eyes,

"Alright I'll go out with you but as friends nothing more" Quinn stated, Rachel smiled and nodded,

"Thank you" Rachel said,

"Tomorrow okay?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded with a hundred megawatt smile.

"You can pick me up at seven" Rachel said and Quinn nodded as she watched the girl skip off down the corridor, Damn that girl and her short skirts, Quinn thought as she shook her head and began walking down the corridor, she caught up to Brittany,

"Hey Brittany here are those notes you asked for" Quinn said and Brittany grinned,

"Thanks Q, I don't need them now but thanks anyway" Brittany said jogging off towards Kurt and the two began whispering and giggling, Quinn narrowed her eyes in suspicion but was soon dragged off to Biology with Santana.

* * *

**What do you all think and are Kurt and Brittany plotting?! Find out in the next installment. **

**Let me know your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dating

**Hey All, **

**I know I'm updating dead quick but this story seems to have no limits at the minute. **

**Thank you for all your reviews. Now this is a longer chapter. Let me know if you want them to continue this length or if I should go back to average length. **

* * *

Rachel walked through school later that day to find Finn stood nervously at her locker,

"What are you doing Finn?" Rachel asked, Finn looked up nervously,

"I wanted to apologise" Finn said and Rachel waited patiently, "I shouldn't have said those things to you, and I shouldn't have broken up with you" Finn stated, Rachel waited patiently, "And I want you back Rachel, this whole situation has just been so stupid of me" He said with a huff. Rachel frowned, _This was going to be easier than she thought. _She nodded and Finn grinned,

"But you don't just get to take me back Finn, I want to be courted properly" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest. Finn frowned,

"Like in medieval times?" He asked dumbly,

"No Finn, I want to be dated first before I make any decisions" Rachel explained and he nodded,

"I can do that, tonight I'll take you out tonight" He said, Rachel began to protest, "I'll pick you up at seven" He called down the hallway. Rachel groaned, what had she done. Rachel worked through the day with Kurt by her side for most of it before she went home. She did some of her homework and text Quinn telling her to meet her tomorrow lunch to work further on their paper. Quinn's reply was almost instant,

**Quinn: Sure thing. Auditorium? QX **

**R: Sure R***

Rachel grinned as she set her phone aside and got dressed for her date, Finn showed up five minutes late with a bunch of chocolates, Rachel raised a skeptical eyebrow,

"Are they dark chocolate?" She asked and Finn stuttered,

"Um I'm not sure" He said with a nervous chuckle, Rachel rolled her eyes as she set them on the counter. He drove her to Breadstixs of all places and she huffed as she sat down at their booth,

"Is this alright?" Finn asked nervously,

"It's just that Breadstix don't have a very vegan friendly menu" Rachel explain,

"Well theres always salad" Finn said with a grin. Rachel only nodded, when they ordered, Finn of course ordered for her, she glared at him as the food was set down in front of them and she was presented with a soggy looking salad. Rachel picked at the horrible food while Finn ate his pasta. As they finished Finn huffed when he saw Rachel had barely touched her food, "What's wrong with it?" Finn asked,

"It just isn't very nice" Rachel stated looking away,

"What am I doing wrong Rachel? I bought you chocolates I took you out to a decent restaurant, I even ordered you a salad" He said and Rachel snapped,

"You bought me chocolates that I can't eat, you brought me to a cheap restaurant and ordered me a disgusting salad Finn" Rachel snapped,

"You know what just forget it" Finn said getting up he tossed a few bills on the table and left. Rachel called after him before getting up to see him pull away in his car. Rachel let out a sniffle. No she was not going to cry anymore over Finn Hudson. She pulled out her phone and called the only number she knew would pick up,

"Hello" Quinn's voice came through the receiver.

"Quinn, it's Rachel, look I know it's late but Finn he uh, he left me at Breadstix's I was just wondering if you could pick me up?" Rachel asked, she could hear rustling, "Quinn?" She asked,

"Yeah I'm here" Quinn stated as she pulled on her old cheerios letterman, "I'm on my way" Quinn said before hanging up. Rachel stood shivering slightly in the late October air. As Quinn pulled up she could see Rachel huddled underneath the sign of the restaurant. The rain had gotten heavy and Quinn was quickly out of the car,

"What happened?" Quinn asked as she slid her jacket off and slid it over Rachel's shoulders, as soon as Quin's strong embrace held her, Rachel burst into tears. Quinn was shocked for a moment before she held Rachel close, "Shh it's ok" Quinn reassured, "Come on lets get you home" Quinn said softly as she helped Rachel into the car and drove her home. As they pulled up Quinn shut off the car, "Are your dad's home?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head and sniffled,

"No they're at a retreat for a couple of days" Rachel stated with a sniffle, Quinn nodded,

"Come on, let's get you inside" Quinn said as she held Rachel as she walked into the house. Quinn quickly ran her hands through her now soaked hair. "What have you had to eat?" Quinn asked and Rachel shook her head,

"Nothing" She said and Quinn scoffed, _Of course he had_. Quinn quickly found the drawer for the takeaways and ordered them food. Eventually they were sat on the couch. Rachel was sat reading out movies they could potentially watch while leaning against Quinn. _If anyone was to walk in_ she thought _they'd look like a couple. _Quinn smirked as she glanced at Rachel, she looked much more relaxed than she had half an hour ago. In that moment Quinn decided she wanted Rachel, she didn't care for her popularity there was only two years left anyway. "What do you want to watch?" Rachel asked breaking Quinn out of her trance,

"I don't mind" Quinn said with a shrug,

"I fancy a disney film, do you mind watching the lion king?" Rachel asked and Quinn perked up quickly,

"That's my favourite film" Quinn admitted before clamping her mouth shut, Rachel giggled and put it on. She curled up again next to Quinn and they sat like that until the food arrived, they ate and stayed present on the couch. It wasn't until the TV began to flicker from the storm did Quinn feel Rachel begin to shake. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked gently as she felt Rachel shake again, Rachel gave a shaky nod and Quinn glanced down at her to see her eyes squeezed shut and her hands tremble, "Rachel are you scared of thunder and lightning?" She asked and she saw Rachel nod. A loud crack erupted through the house and Rachel screamed clutching at Quinn. Quinn tried not to laugh

"You would be too if a tree almost crushed your house" Rachel said, Quinn tried to hide her smile,

"I have an idea" She said getting up, she disappeared leaving Rachel shaking on the couch, unsure what was going on.. Quinn reappeared with Rachel's mattress,

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked,

"You'll see" Quinn huffed as she lay on the floor and went into the dinning room for chairs when she darted back up the stairs and returned with blankets and duvets, Rachel was more confused than ever,

"Quinn seriously what are you doing?" Rachel asked,

"I'm building a blanket fort" Quinn stated,

"Are we five again" Rachel said, and Quinn glared,

"No but when I use to get upset with my parents fighting I'd build a fort and hideaway. That's what we're doing" Quinn explained, Rachel grinned as she saw the side of Quinn come out that no one else got to see. That special dorky side of Quinn was showing bright and Rachel knew it had been since she had put lion king on. "Done" Quinn said as she looked up at Rachel, Rachel inspected the fort, it looked impressive and Rachel could tell Quinn had had a lot of practice with these kinds of things. "Come on" Quinn announced as she climber under all the blankets, Rachel giggled and quickly followed. It was warm and cozy and as much as she did feel like she was five she relaxed. She sat next to Quinn who was grinning, they sat there peacefully until Quinn spoke,

"Why were you even out with him?" Quinn asked,

"I... He said he had made a mistake so I figured I'd try but I was wrong I shouldn't have bothered." Rachel stated looking away,

"It's probably for the best" Quinn stated, trying not to let her jealousy rise. When she saw Rachel's frown she quickly panicked and backtracked, "I just mean you don't want your heart broken again" Quinn said with a shrug,

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, glancing at Quinn,

"Sure" Quinn asked,

"Why did you change?" Rachel asked and Quinn frowned, there was no way Rachel could know she was gay,

"Change what?" Quinn asked.

"No more slushies, no more snide comments, no more Man Hands, what changed?" Rachel asked and Quinn frowned before shrugging,

"I... there was no point in me being mean to you in the first place Rachel and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know it must have been hard for you but I shouldn't have done it" Quinn stated, "I guess it was part of the Cheerio image, my sister did it, I was pretty much meant to do it. I didn't ever feel nice doing it Rachel" Quinn explained. Rachel nodded and Quinn could see the tears in her eyes, "I truly am sorry for everything I did to you Rachel" Quinn stated and she heard a sniffle and she couldn't look at Rachel the churning in the bottom of her stomach was making it worse. The she was knocked flat on her back. She looked down to see Rachel hugging her tightly, Quinn hugged her back,

"Are you my friend now Quinn?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded,

"Yeah" But I want to be more her mind screamed, No Quinn countered, her reputation everything would be gone, but you really like her, hell you had a sex dream about her, you shared the fact you build stupid forts when you get upset. Quinn's head screamed. Quinn sighed, it was true she couldn't really deny herself Rachel. The girl had been nothing but kind to her, and she'd just been a bitch. They lay like that for a long time and when Quinn heard the girl breathing even out she had to smile. Rachel was one of a kind and if that meant she had to go on that stupid date with her to get her she would.

* * *

Rachel woke to find herself surrounded by Quinn, the girl was spooning her from behind, her arms secure around Rachel's waist and Rachel grinned. She knew she liked Quinn but she wasn't gay she didn't like any other girls. She had always liked boys, ever since she could remember. She felt Quinn stir and she gently pulled away from the taller girl, she could tell from Quinn's reaction the previous night that she'd probably freak from waking up with her arms wrapped around Rachel but what Rachel did know was that Quinn had been awake for hours. Quinn had woken a couple of hours prior to find herself in the same position, she had smirked when she heard Rachel whimper in her sleep. She had let out a cute whimper before cuddling herself further into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smiled before settling back down. She could do this, she thought, she didn't need popularity it wasn't like she was on the Cheerios anymore, she was in glee club and she wanted to be with Rachel, She thought decidedly. Rachel sat up and Quinn stirred stretching,

"Times it?" She asked, her voice still filled with sleep.

"Just after nine" Rachel said with a stretch. Quinn groaned and rolled over, Rachel chuckled as she climbed out of their fort. The living room was cold, a lot colder than their makeshift bed had been. She walked and turned the thermostat up, before going into the kitchen and pulling the ingredients she wanted for breakfast. When Quinn woke she stumbled into the kitchen,

"Coffee?" Rachel offered, Quinn nodded. Quinn accepted the coffee and looked around the kitchen,

"What are you making?" Quinn asked,

"Breakfast" Rachel stated as she tried not to burn the bacon,

"Why do you have bacon aren't you all vegan?" Quinn asked,

"Well no, my dads aren't my daddy still likes to have bacon know and again so we always have some" Rachel explained and Quinn shrugged before turning the heat off, "Hey!" Rachel shouted,

"You're going to burn it otherwise" Quinn explained. Rachel looked taken aback slightly before thanking her.

"I've never cooked meat before so I'm not the best at it" Rachel explained,

"I can tell" Quinn said as she picked up a piece and ate it,

"Is it okay?" Rachel asked timidly and Quinn nodded, Rachel laughed at Quinn when she moaned as she ate her second bit,

"Sorry I really like bacon" Quinn said with a shrug,

"I thought that was just a pregnancy craving?" Rachel asked,

"Guess it never went away" Quinn said with a shrug. "Thank you for breakfast Rachel I should probably head home" Quinn said as she helped clean up, Rachel nodded, "But I'll see you tonight for that date thing" Quinn said as she left. Rachel nodded, and Quinn left. Rachel grinned and gave a giddy jump. She quickly tidied and got ahead on some of her homework.

Across town, Quinn walked into her house to find her mother pacing,

"Where have you been? I was just about to phone the police" Judy stressed,

"Sorry mom, a friend called last night and she needed help so I went and picked her up. I ended up staying the night" Quinn explained and Judy raised and unimpressed eyebrow.

"A friend? What kind of friend Quinnie?" Judy asked as she followed her daughter into her room.

"It's just Rachel Berry Mom relax. She's just a friend who needed help" Quinn stated,

"Berry? Leroy and Hiram's daughter?" Judy asked and Quinn nodded, "The girl you used to torment?" Judy asked for clarification,

"I already apologized to her for that" Quinn countered,

"Do you like her?" Judy asked, Quinn blushed bright red,

"Mom" She protested,

"I was just asking Quinnie. Are you going out tonight still?" Judy asked and Quinn nodded.

"Yeah I agreed to go out for dinner with Rachel" Quinn said before clamping her mouth shut know her mother truly wasn't going to keep her mouth shut.

"Good for you Quinnie getting out there dating. It'll be good for you" Judy said with a grin, "And I want to meet this Rachel" Judy said,

"Mom I'm picking her up and her dad's are away" Quinn explained,

"She's in that house all alone, that poor girl" Judy stated and Quinn rolled her eyes,

"Mom please" Quinn huffed. "I'm tired I'm gonna go for a lie down before tonight" Quinn said.

"Alright sweetie you'll need to keep your energy for tonight" Judy said with a wicked grin.

"MOM!" Quinn shouted as Judy walked away, mortified her mother would even make that joke. She could hear her mother cackle down the hall. Later that evening, Quinn pulled up to the Berry's house. She was wearing dark jeans and a white blouse, she had managed to get her unruly hair straight and nice. She shut off the car and grabbed the bunch of flowers, and knocked,

"Quinn?" Rachel said as she opened the door, "You're early" Rachel stated, Quinn smirked the girl was obviously not ready,

"I figured I'd be early than late" Quinn said with a shrug. "Is that okay? I mean I can leave and come back?" Quinn said nervously,

"No! No I mean it's fine, please come in" Rachel said as she let Quinn in and Quinn could tell Rachel had spent most of their skipped day tidying from the night before.

"Um I got you these" Quinn said handing Rachel the bunch of wildflowers she had gotten from the florist.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel thanked, "But I thought this wasn't a date" Rachel asked and Quinn shrugged,

"Maybe it could be" Quinn said quietly, Rachel smiled at how nervous Quinn was,

"I'll go put these in water" Rachel announced, once she had done she finished getting ready. Once she was ready she hurried down the stairs and Quinn was sat patiently leaning against the couch,

"Ready?" Quinn asked, Rachel nodded and followed Quinn out. Locking the door, Quinn opened the passenger side for Rachel before getting in and driving outside of Lima,

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked,

"I found this restaurant a while ago when my mom and I went but it does a lot of vegan and vegetarian dishes" Quinn explained,

"You ate vegan food?" Rachel asked shocked,

"I tried it" Quinn defended making Rachel laugh. A comfortable silence fell over the car, until Rachel asked,

"What changed Quinn?" Rachel asked, Quinn frowned and tightened her grip on the steering wheel,

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked,

"The other day you said you weren't interested in me and today you show up with flowers and are taking me to a well thought out restaurant" Rachel explained, "So what changed?" Rachel asked,

"I... I don't know I guess spending last night with you" Quinn admitted, Tell her, her mind screamed, tell her you like her!

"That's it?" Rachel asked, "Quinn I know you. You don't like change, you don't like feeling confused" Rachel stated and Quinn shook her head,

"I'm not confused Rachel, and I've not changed" She said staring straight ahead. Rachel was shocked by Quinn's confession, she knew Quinn had never openly stated she was straight or gay, Rachel had always just assumed because she got pregnant that she was straight.

"I'm sorry for just assuming that you-" Rachel said,

"That I was what? Straight?" Quinn snapped, she mentally kicked herself.

"No Quinn, but no one would have guessed that you were anything other than straight what with your upbringing and your lifestyle" Rachel explained, Quinn huffed and they fell into an awkward silence,

"Look Rachel can we please just go to this dinner and have a nice night please" Quinn asked, "god knows we both deserve it" Quinn added, Rachel nodded with a smile. Walking into the restaurant they sat and Rachel was quick to inspect the menu,

"You really did do your research" Rachel commented, Quinn shrugged,

"It's nice here" Quinn said with a smile.

"Are you thinking of re-joining the Cheerio's?" Rachel asked striking up conversation,

"No" Quinn said with a shake of her head, "Coach won't let me back on the team" Quinn explained.

"But she can't do that. If you want back on the team you should be able to get on the team" Rachel protested and Quinn chuckled,

"Have you met coach Sylvester?" Quinn said with a smirk and Rachel shrugged,

"Your right" Rachel said with a laugh. Quinn gave her a smile as they ordered food. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Rachel broke it again, "So the Lion King?" Rachel asked with a teasing smirk,

"I'm a Nerd" Quinn said with a laugh and Rachel giggled,

"Only a little, next you'll say that you watch star wars" Rachel said with a chuckle,

"There's nothing wrong with star wars" Quinn protested and Rachel burst into laughter, "And how do you know about star wars?" Quinn asked, Rachel quietened and shrugged,

"I forced my dads to take me to it when I was younger because I thought it was about stars.. Broadway stars, how naive was I?" Rachel said and Quinn frowned,

"Did you even see the poster?" Quinn asked and Rachel admittedly shook her head, making Quinn laugh harder.

"Guess we're both a little nerdy?" Rachel said with a laugh and Quinn nodded, soon their food arrived and Rachel was all praise about Quinn's selection of restaurant. They left once Quinn insisted she pay. They pulled up at Rachels and Quinn walked her up to the door, "You don't have to do that Quinn" Rachel stated,

"You're in the house alone, the least I can do is walk you to the door" Quinn said with a shrug.

"Cause you can protect me?" Rachel asked condescendingly,

"Maybe" Quinn replied with a grin, Rachel laughed before shaking her head,

"I had a really nice time, thank you for agreeing to this Quinn" Rachel said with a small smile,

"Your welcome" Quinn said before she checked her watch, "I should head home before my mom sends out the police looking for me" Quinn said with a laugh, Rachel shared it and nodded,

"Well goodnight" Rachel said and Quinn leant down and gently kissed her cheek,

"Goodnight Rachel" Quinn said softly before walking away. Rachel stood on the porch with a grin before walking inside.

* * *

**Yes/No? I always imagine Quinn having little quirks so know she does. If you think it's out of character let me know, I really hate going OOC and I sometimes don't know if it is or not.**

**Next time: Kurt and Brittany sit Quinn down for a chat, and Santana's world falls apart. **

**Dun Dun Duuuun**


End file.
